


The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is in college, M/M, age gap, almost but not quite sugar daddy au, hes smitten, hooking up at a bar, pre sugar daddy au, shiro buys lance drinks in exchange for kisses, shiros 37, they fuck in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: "Takashi," Lance said, tasting it on his tongue with a thoughtful hum. "So, do only your friends get to call you that?""Well, my friends just call me Shiro. Everyone calls me Shiro," he said with a shrug.Lance thought on that for a moment, taking a long sip of his drink. "Why don't we play a game where I'mnoteveryone?"
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 274





	The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

It started out very simply. Shiro hadn’t been out for a while; after his divorce a few years ago he’d taken to keeping to himself at home most of the time, only really going out for work related reasons. It had been one too many digs from Keith, however, about “Shiro the Hermit”, before Shiro to finally say “fuck it” and head out. 

It was around nine thirty on a Friday evening, and so Shiro was expecting the amount of people that there were in the bar. He ordered a beer and slid into a booth in a dimly lit corner, slowly sipping away at his drink and just watching the people as the milled about, chattering away to one another. He could do this. Of course he could. Why shouldn’t Shiro come out on a Friday evening? Even if he was only going to sulk by himself in the corner, at least it was something he was good at. 

The first hour went by with not much event. He ordered his second beer and a bag of salted nuts, and he was perfectly fine, head pleasantly buzzing, and it seemed that all this time of social reclusiveness hadn’t been amazing for his ability to hold his alcohol. He was already feeling it a little, everything moving just slightly slower than normal. 

Then he saw _him_. Shiro wasn’t sure why his eyes were immediately drawn to him, other than the fact that he was gorgeous. Soft fluffy hair and eyes that glinted in the dim light, tight fitting clothes and legs that just… didn’t stop. Shiro tried to draw his eyes away but… what was the point? Was he hurting anyone just by looking? He didn’t seem to be here with anyone, but he and the bartender seemed to be acquaintances, as he dropped a few coins onto the bar and the bartender brought him a couple of shots. He downed them and then shook his head, almost like a dog rinsing water from it’s fur, and then looked around. 

Shiro watched as he walked away from the bar and over to a group of girls, and figures, that was just Shiro’s luck. He watched for a couple of moments what appeared to be flirting, if the giggles and hair tosses were anything to go by, and then Shiro fished his phone out of his pocket for something to distract himself with. Shiro shouldn’t let himself get so distracted - he wasn’t usually one for falling for people on appearance alone, though then again, he hadn’t _gotten out for a while_ , and that meant as much as it implied. Shiro’s life was rather lacking in the sex department asides from his right hand, and he most definitely had a type, and that man was… ticking all of his boxes so far and he’d only been glancing at him from across the room. How shallow of him. 

The only problem was, of course, that this man was young - looked to be in his early twenties, probably in college or just out of it, and he was flirting with a group of girls, which inferred that he was straight. He could have possibly been bi, but with Shiro’s luck that was unlikely. Then there was Shiro. Thirty-seven years old, divorced with no social life, and while back in ‘the day’ he may have considered himself to be attractive, his hair was whitening prematurely, he was down an arm and the bags under his eyes were definitely _not_ designer. He really had nothing going for him.

With a heavy sigh he downed the rest of his beer and went up to the bar to get another one, trudging back to his booth with it and sliding into the corner, taking a long sip and playing with the other coaster on the table. 

“Hey,” a voice startled him, and Shiro looked up with wide eyes to see _him_ standing over him. Had he seen Shiro staring? Had he come to tell him to back off? 

“Hi,” Shiro said warily, his fight or flight response kicking in and telling him that fleeing from this situation was definitely the best idea. 

“You over here all alone?” he asked, tilting his head and oh god, oh- wait, what? That didn’t sound very confrontational at all.

“Uh,” Shiro said, feeling his cheeks heat and giving a nervous laugh. “Yeah.” Well, maybe he’d get sympathy points?

“Oh,” he said, frowning. “You fancy a little company for a while?” he asked, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and to say that Shiro didn’t track the movement would be a lie. 

“Uh, sure?” Shiro said, though it came out rather like a question and the man giggled, slipping into the booth opposite him and putting his drink down on the second coaster. It looked to be some sort of… gin and tonic, maybe?

“I’m Lance,” Lance said, flashing him a smile, and jesus fuck, why was this Lance so pretty? Why was Shiro so disasterously gay?

“Shiro,” Shiro supplied and Lance hummed. 

“Interesting name,” he said and Shiro huffed a laugh. 

“It’s a nickname,” he said. “And Japanese.”

“What does it mean?” he asked. 

“What makes you think it means something?”

“I’m making conversation,” Lance said, rolling his eyes with an amused smile. 

“Well, it means white.”

“So what’s it short for?” 

“Shirogane,” Shiro said. “Takashi Shirogane.”

“Takashi,” Lance said, tasting it on his tongue with a thoughtful hum. “So, do only your friends get to call you that?”

“Well, my friends just call me Shiro. Everyone calls me Shiro,” he said with a shrug. 

Lance thought on that for a moment, taking a long sip of his drink. “Why don’t we play a game where I’m _not_ everyone?” he asked and Shiro tilted his head. 

“If you like,” he said and a few beats passed before Lance spoke again. 

“So where are you from, then? I haven’t seen you here before,” he said and Shiro recalled how friendly he’d been with the bartender. 

“I’m from around here,” Shiro said with a small laugh, looking down. “I kind of um, I don’t know, this isn’t really my scene.”

“I could tell,” Lance said with an amused smile. “Why tonight?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Shiro smiled, shaking his head. 

“How am I supposed to get to know you if I don’t ask you things?” Lance asked. 

“You want to get to know me?” Shiro asked doubtfully. 

“You want me to leave?” Lance countered. 

“No,” Shiro said quickly - too quickly, and Lance giggled. 

“Why don’t you ask me something instead then, hot stuff.” Hot stuff?

“Okay…” Shiro said, blowing out a breath. “How old are you?”

“Boring,” Lance giggled. “Twenty-two. You?”

“Okay, bad question, I get it now,” he said, wincing. “I’m definitely older than that.”

Lance bit his lip and looked at him intently. “Can I guess?”

“Depends, am I going to be offended?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m _very_ nice,” Lance promised, and Shiro got an inkling he wasn’t talking about age guessing. “Thirty?”

“You’re not very good at guessing,” Shiro said, brows pinching. “I’m definitely not thirty.”

“Thirty-five?” Lance asked, tilting his head the other way, lips parted in thought and Shiro shook his head. “Forty?”

“Okay,” Shiro said, holding his hand up. “Thirty-seven. Too old for you,” he said and then immediately felt his cheeks heat. He hadn’t meant to say that- hadn’t meant to suggest- 

Lance grinned at him wickedly. “You’re as young as you feel, Takashi,” he said. He was right, Shiro supposed - right now he felt like a horny, blushing, smitten beyond words teenager. And he’d only known Lance for all of half an hour. 

Shiro flushed and looked down, busying himself with taking another sip of his beer. Lance drained his glass and looked at Shiro, Shiro unable to help himself from looking up, finding Lance giving him a soft pout. 

“What?” Shiro asked, but Lance didn’t say anything, fluttering his lashes, and Shiro flicked his eyes to Lance’s empty glass. “You want me to buy you a drink?” he asked. 

“Do you _want_ to buy me a drink?” Lance asked, though it sounded very much as though he already knew the answer. 

“Yes,” Shiro managed to get out, stopping the tumble of words about to come out instead about wanting to buy him a drink from the moment he saw him. “What do you want?”

Lance hummed. “Surprise me.”

Shiro stood up, taking their empty glasses to the bar and dropping his card down onto it. “I’ll have another beer, and he wants… a surprise.”

The bartender chuckled and nodded, getting Shiro his beer and giving him a glass of something pink and bubbly to take back to Lance. Lance smiled as he saw him, taking the drink and having a sip. 

“Ooh,” he said. “I’m guessing this wasn’t your choice,” he said and Shiro laughed, shaking his head. “Well, thank you,” he said, sliding around in the booth to sit next to him, Shiro turning to look at him just as Lance moved in to kiss him on the cheek, and their lips brushed together, Shiro pulling back with wide eyes. 

“I- fuck, sorry,” he said quickly, but Lance only giggled. 

“That’s okay,” he said with a teasing smile. “You can just think of it as your payment for the drink, hm? Is that an acceptable deal?”

“Uh, y-yes,” Shiro nodded, swallowing thickly and Lance giggled again, playfully bumping their shoulders together and Shiro’s cheeks darkened. 

Thankfully, Lance picked the conversation back up and Shiro wasn’t left fumbling to get his words out, listening to Lance easily talk as he got himself together. Had it really been that long that he was this much of a blushing mess?

Time flew by, and talking to Lance was easy. Hell, talking to Lance was _fun_ , and he hadn’t moved away yet, but before he knew it Lance was looking at him again with big doe eyes and a pout on his lips. 

“Takashi…” he said in a soft silky whine, and Shiro swallowed. He was so much closer now, and Shiro was really feeling the alcohol. “Why don’t you get us some shots?” he asked and Shiro wet his lip. “I’ll give you a kiss for each one,” he said, leaning in and ghosting his lips over Shiro’s, Shiro leaning in and chasing his lips, but Lance pulled away just in time. 

Shiro blew out a breath, eyes flicking between Lance’s lips and his eyes, and he was up at the bar in a flash, throwing his card down and having to stop himself from ordering out the entire thing. He wanted as many kisses as he could get. Was that wrong? To essentially be paying for kisses? He didn’t care, it had been so long since he’d been kissed, and he’d only felt Lance’s lips once, and only for a moment, but he was already craving more. 

He ended up restraining himself and only getting them a couple each, knowing that he had to be sensible, bringing them back to the table. Lance had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, plump and pink and kissable, and he draped himself over Shiro’s arm as he slid back into the booth. Lance reached for a shot but Shiro stopped him. 

“You have to pay before you get served, Lance,” he murmured and Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“My kisses are worth a lot more than alcohol, Takashi,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“So I’m special, then?” he asked, feeling a surge of confidence at the thought and sliding a hand to cup Lance’s face, noting as his breath hitched. 

“Maybe,” Lance murmured, not moving to pull back as Shiro leaned in, pressing their lips together. 

The soft moan that Lance gave as their lips met had Shiro weak in the knees, and his lips were even softer than Shiro had remembered as he moved them together, Lance making another soft little breathy sound, chasing Shiro’s lips when he parted them for a moment. Shiro kissed him again, losing himself in the feeling of it, and thank god remembering what to do as he caught Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down softly and swallowing Lance’s soft little whimper, feeling his fist curl into Shiro’s shirt. 

It seemed like an age and no time at all by the time Lance was pulling back, both of them breathless, though they had barely even gotten to open mouthed kissing yet, and Shiro was desperate to feel Lance’s mouth out with his tongue. He breathed a pitifully pathetic whine as Lance pulled back, eyes lidded and cheeks pink, but Lance looked no better, breathless and out of it. He didn’t know _why_ , because Lance surely got kissed all the time - he wasn’t like Shiro, who hadn’t been kissed in years, and Shiro was surely not that good of a kisser from being so dreadfully out of practice, but here he was, looking like that. He was stunning. 

“I think you’re all paid up,” Lance breathed, pulling back and reaching for one of the shots, downing it immediately. 

Shiro blew out a breath and sat back, moving away from Lance a little and doing the same, wincing at the taste. They clinked the next two together, downing them at the same time, and Lance rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, giving a soft sigh. 

“Not up to the last one?” Shiro teased and Lance scoffed. 

“As if,” he said, picking it up and taking it without waiting for Shiro. 

Shiro chuckled and took his, too, shaking his head. “You want some water?”

“Water’s free,” Lance said challengingly, raising and eyebrow and Shiro narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” he asked with a teasing smile, and Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. “Because I’ll buy you shots for as long as you want to keep kissing me for,” Shiro said, leaning in until he could feel Lance’s breath on his lips. “But I have a feeling you don’t _need_ any more, and I don’t _need_ to pay for your kisses.”

Lance made a soft sound, leaning forward to catch his lips, and this time he didn’t hold back, kissing him hard and slipping into Shiro’s lap, Shiro thoroughly unconcerned with their setting, just caring about the feeling of Lance’s lips against his own as they moved together and the little breathless sounds he was making. God, if Lance was this vocal just from kissing… This time it was only a few moments before they were opening each other’s mouths up with their tongues, and they were sliding together, scoping out the inside of each other’s mouths and licking into them, one of Lance’s hands at the side of Shiro’s face, cupping his cheek and the other cupping the back of his head, and both of Shiro’s hands at Lance’s hips, holding him firmly in his lap. 

Shiro wasn’t sure quite how long it was before they were interrupted, only knowing that it was thoroughly _not_ enough time, but it was the bartender, clearing his throat from where he now stood next to them, and they parted, Shiro bright red, and Lance giving his friend a sheepish look. 

“Lance, if you want to do that, you and your new friend are going to have to relocate somewhere a little more private,” he said, not unkindly and Lance nodded, still a little breathless. 

He turned back to Shiro and bit his lip, not saying anything for a moment. 

“You wanna come make out in my car?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded, slipping out of Shiro’s lap and dragging him out of the door to the car park. 

In hindsight, driving here wasn’t the smartest idea, because now he’d have to get a cab home, and a cab here again tomorrow to pick his car _up_ again, but suddenly, fishing his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his car, pushing Lance down over the backseat… it seemed like a very smart idea, indeed. 

It was dark out here, Shiro having accidentally picked a very dark area of the car park, the only streetlamp in the opposite corner, but that suited him just fine, listening to Lance’s breathy gasp as he pressed their lips back together, running his hand up Lance’s chest to rest at the base of his neck. They kissed like that for a few minutes, Lance arching his body against Shiro’s, as Shiro pressed him into the seats, before Lance pushed Shiro off of him, and clambered into his lap. 

“I am worth a lot more than three shots and a cocktail, mister,” he said breathlessly, kissing Shiro again. 

“Mm, dinner?” Shiro asked between kisses, hands going to Lance’s hips and dipping beneath his shirt, thumbs stroking over warm skin. 

“And a movie,” Lance demanded, nipping at his bottom lip. “You’re supposed to pay first, you know,” he reminded him, but made no move to stop kissing him. 

“Mm, can’t I put it on my tab?” Shiro asked teasingly, Lance gasping as Shiro rocked his hips up against Lance’s body. He knew that Lance could feel how hard he was, but he knew that Lance was in the same situation, breathless and needy in his lap. 

“You’re lucky you’re so hot,” Lance huffed, and Shiro felt himself redden at the compliment, Lance sliding his hands down Shiro’s chest to his waistband, quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down as much as he could, getting Shiro’s cock out of his pants and running his hand over it. 

Shiro gave a low groan at the sudden contact, head tipping back against the seat. Fuck, it had been so long. He rocked his hips, pushing his cock into Lance’s hand, before fumbling with Lance’s pants to pull his out too, mirroring his motions. 

“I don’t have-” Shiro said with a frown as Lance kissed along his jaw. 

“Me neither,” Lance murmured, and Shiro was sure that he sounded disappointed. 

Shiro couldn’t dwell on it for too long, however, because Lance was soon wrapping his hand around both of their lengths and pumping them together and Shiro groaned, feeling Lance’s cock twitch against his own. He focused on holding off his orgasm as Lance pumped their cocks, because it would be embarrassing to come early, though he wasn’t sure if he could match Lance’s stamina even a little. He’d had nothing but his right hand for longer than he could remember now, and this felt _so good_. He joined his hand with Lance’s, covering what Lance couldn’t with one hand and matching his pace, pumping them together, feeling sticky precum as it oozed between them. 

Lance pressed their lips back together, messily kissing Shiro and licking into his mouth, hips rocking in his lap. They swallowed each other’s moans and Shiro had his other hand tight on Lance’s hip, sliding it around to cup his ass and giving a squeeze, listening to Lance’s pleased little mewl that he gave in response. Shiro was sure that the windows would be steamed up from how hot it felt in here, from Lance’s skin burning against his own as they rocked together, messily sliding their tongues and their cocks together, trying to draw needy sounds from one another. 

Shiro came first, there was no hope of him holding out and Lance whimpered as he did so, squeezing around their cocks as he worked him through it, kissing him hard, determined to swallow each of his breathy groans. Shiro batted his hand away after a moment, squirming with oversensitivity, and wrapped his own firmly around Lance’s cock, jerking him off in quick firm strokes, Lance squirming and whimpering in his lap. 

Lance rocked his hips, panting and tipping his head back, and without looking down, it almost looked as though Lance were riding him, and fuck, if that wasn’t a good image. He worked Lance to completion, watching him in the dark as he came, head thrown back and lips parted as he moaned, loud and needy, cum spurting from his cock and painting Shiro’s hand with white sticky cum. 

They both panted together for a few moments after that, Shiro having had no chance to get his breath back with how Lance was taking it away with how stunning he looked, and it took them both a moment to come down from it, Lance collapsing forward into Shiro’s chest, burying his face into his neck and Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him close. 

Neither of them said anything for a little while, until Lance pulled back and Shiro was fumbling around for some tissues, cleaning them both up and fixing their clothes. Shiro got his phone out to call a cab, but Lance swiped it from him, giving it back to him a moment later with his phone number entered into it. 

“You owe me,” he reminded him with a tired grin and Shiro chuckled. 

“A date?”

“Two,” Lance challenged. 

“Two?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. “Confident.”

“You like it,” Lance said and Shiro laughed. 

“I do,” he agreed. “Dinner and a movie?”

“Mhm,” Lance agreed. “If you want to keep a running tab then that’s okay,” he said, pecking his lips. “Just means you have to keep taking me out afterwards.”

Shiro gave a low hum of agreement. “You really want to go out with me?” he asked, pulling back and looking at him. 

“I do,” Lance said, offering nothing else. “You gonna call that cab?”

“Yeah, you want me to call you one, too?” he asked and Lance nodded. 

After that they both got out of the car, standing in the cold under the streetlamp while they waited for their taxis. Lance’s arrived first and he leant up to give Shiro a soft kiss. 

“Call me, okay?” he said. “I didn’t get your number so you have to call me.”

“Lance,” Shiro said softly, kissing him again. “I will, I promise.”

“Okay,” Lance said, pulling back and biting his lip. “I’ll see you soon, then,” he said, going over to the taxi and giving Shiro a small wave before getting in. 

Shiro waved back, watching until the car was out of sight and his own pulled up. He got in, distractedly telling the driver his address and getting his phone out, looking at where Lance had entered his name alongside a blue heart emoji. 

_My number. Have a good night, Lance._

He tapped out, putting his phone back into his pocket. As if Shiro wouldn’t have texted. As if he could ever have brought himself not to. Sure, he didn’t have much to offer and he was… quite a bit older than him, but Lance seemed to like him - and for more than just sex. Maybe he was just using him as a way to get a free dinner and a movie ticket, Shiro was very well aware of the way he’d so easily handed his credit card over in exchange for some kisses, but… somehow he felt like maybe there was something between them, and he had a good feeling about it - that Lance was feeling it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> Anyway I think it’s gonna turn into a kind of sugar daddy au without it _actually_ being that, more like just Shiro being disastrously gay for lance and buying him nice things and it’s a running joke between them that lance kisses him and stuff “in exchange” for them but rlly they’re both just super gay for each other and falling in love and like Shiro takes him out for dinner one night and lance is like "well that’s a movie and a make out for u tonight, young man" which is also ofc a joke bc shiros 15 years older than him but rlly lance just wants to snuggle with him n watch a movie n also kiss his bf senseless for a little bit during it
> 
> anyway im gay comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
